Mew Mew Unification
by epicmuse
Summary: The Mew Mew's are starting to relize now that they are not the only ones who were chosen. As 6 new friends come into the picture, so does new, great power that will come in handy against the new enemy...


Disclaimer: I don't even speak Japanese(I only know a few words from Tokyo Mew Mew fan sites), so please inform me how I can own Tokyo Mew Mew, no matter how much I adore it.

Beginning Note: This is co-written by Epicmuse. I have a couple OCs and 2 SIs. Curious of who are the SIs? Mew Mew Blueberry (Miharu Saruwatari) is the grand moi! My animal is the Orca Whale people! Kawaii! My color is dark blue. Mew Candy (Michiyo Oguri) is the special Airila! My color is white/silver! Her animal is the Texas Ocelot! This may not follow the show right, but that's why it's called Fan Fiction, right? Thanks everyone, all credits go to Epicmuse and me. Thanks for reading!

--------------

It had been an ordinary day at Café Mew Mew. Pudding was doing tricks while getting people their food, and Mint was, as always, drinking her tea, not bothering to do anything. When they finally closed, a customer walked in, looking tattered, as if she had recently been in a rough fight with someone.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed now." Ichigo said while sweeping the floor.

"Where is Shirogane?" The girl asked quietly, her hand on a wall to keep herself from collapsing from exhaustion. Shirogane, who was standing near-by heard her question, and turned around.

"I am Ryou Shirogane. And who might you be?" He wondered.

"I am Michiyo Oguri, you should know who I am, just as you know the five waitresses who work here are. You don't think this is a bruise, now is it?" She questioned, lifting her pant leg to reveal a mark on her left ankle. Ryou stepped back in surprise.

"It's not only me, there is at least one other, that I know of." Keiichiro Akasaka stepped out of the kitchen and pulled Ryou aside.

"Ryou, remember when I told you that I might have found something strange while searching an area for any signs of Mew Aqua, well turns out there are actually six other mew mews, and she just might be one of them. They walked back to where Michiyo and the other mews were.

"Welcome to the team." Ryou smirked.

Michiyo nodded, but replied "I don't just join some group..."

"You remind me of myself, when I refused to join." Zakuro interrupted, "I was stubborn, I didn't want anything to do with them, now, they are some of my closest friends. Do us all a favor, and just join, so we don't have to go through all of this. You know you will join eventually, why not cut to the part where you do."

"I...um..." she didn't want to give up but she knew that Zakuro had a point. "Fine, I'll join." She grumbled.

"Yay!" Pudding cheered; "Pudding has a new sister, na no da!"

"I said I'd join, but does that mean I have to work here?" She said implying that she didn't want to.

"Sorry, but it does." Shirogane said.

"But..." she started to argue. She sat down at a table and sighed. "Now what?" She questioned.

"Come in tomorrow after school, and we'll have an outfit ready for you." Keiichiro smiled.

"Wait a minute, you said you knew of another mew mew, who is she?" Lettuce shyly asked.

"Her name is Miharu Saruwatari; she is my friend. She was the first of us two to know that she was a mew mew; you will meet her very soon." Michiyo stood up, and walked out the door. The next day at Café Mew Mew, before they opened, Ryou came out and announced that they wouldn't have to open today.

"Why?" A confused Ichigo asked.

"We found a signal... from another mew mew." Keiichiro answered.

Michiyo closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and said, "She's in the park."

Keiichiro gasped a bit, and wondered; "How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things," Michiyo replied; "I could tell you everything I know about all of you, but I think it is better that you figure those things out yourselves. Now, let's go the park before she leaves." They left for the park, and when they got there people were running out, screaming, while screams could still be heard in the park. Out of practically nowhere they hear...

"Ribbon Blueberry STAB!" The screams faded away, and they all ran over to where they heard the voice.

"Miharu!" Michiyo called to her, as they approached. "Nice to see you again, Miharu." Michiyo nodded.

Miharu grinned. "Hello, Michiyo!" Then she strolled casually over to Ryou, as Miharu de-transformed. "You must be Shirogane."

"Yeah." He said with a smirk, "Nice to meet ya."

"Now we must to go back to Café Mew Mew and open up for the day." Keiichiro said softly.

"Yeah, let's go." Miharu shrugged, and cast one last secretive glace at Ryou, and turned away quickly.

---

Later in the day, everyone in the Café was busy cleaning up after the customers left, except for Minto, who was sipping her tea. Then Ryou came out to check progress on everyone's work.

"Uggh, I hate this!" Miharu groaned. "I wish I didn't have to put effort into this kind of stuff. I could be doing much better stuff, like reading, or drawing!" She fell back onto a chair as Ryou glared at her after the first comment.

"Get used to it. If you think this is hard, wait till you have to fight the Aliens!" Ichigo laughed. Everyone went to the back to change after everything was done.

"I can't believe we have new team members!" Ichigo said with an eager smile. She pulled on her school clothes and turned to Miharu. "So, how old are you?"

Miharu stared at her, "I just turned 12." She pulled on a simple white shirt and a light blue skirt. "Does Shirogane really run this place? It's amazing!" She gave off a small smile to the girls around her.

"Well, he has help from us, but he is pretty amazing." Lettuce sighed. "Did you know he's about 15 or 16!" She sat down on a small bench. "He is always protecting-"

"Ok, I get it! He's amazing." Miharu cut her off as she sat next to her. "Wow, he is young." Lettuce smiled at her.

Michiyo grinned at everyone, "We should be going soon, eh? The sky is getting dark." She took Miharu's hand and pulled her out. "Come on, we have to walk home, and you don't want to be late for your family's dinner. They invited me over tonight."

"Ok, If only I didn't have to walk, if only I could fly..." She sighed and pushed open the dressing room door. "Bye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Miharu said with a small wave. Michiyo pulled her out towards the door.

"Bye Shirogane!" Miharu smiled at him, holding his eye for a few seconds. He gave her the smallest of smiles in return.

The door shut and Michiyo spun around to face her best friend. "Why did you say bye, I was about to!" She whispered angrily at Miharu.

A large grin formed on Miharu's face and she crossed her arms, and started walking away from Cafe Mew Mew. "I get it." She spun around away from her friend and laughed, "Your just jealous of me, you like Ryou!" Michiyo stopped walking and yanked at Miharu's arm.

"Don't you ever say that again!" She growled loudly. "I'm not JEALOUS!" She clenched her fist.

"You're totally jealous!" Miharu laughed. "No need to worry, I don't think he likes me." She smiled at Michiyo and walked in the direction of her house.

---

"We're gonna be late!" Miharu ran down the steps as Michiyo took her time shutting the door after Rieka, Michiyo's twin sister. "I like your shirt Rieka." Miharu said, gesturing towards the girl's tanktop.

"Thanks," Rieka said and they all ran towards the Cafe. "But why do I have to come to some Cafe my twin works at?" She groaned and Michiyo rolled her eyes at her.

"Mom and Dad wanted you to come with me today, so I have to bring you. You will sit in the back corner with our friend Mint, minding your own business, am I understood?" Michiyo stared at her sister.

"Don't treat me like a baby! You may be 1 minute older than me but-" Rieka was cut off by Michiyo.

"1 minute 37 seconds, Rieka." She reminded Rieka.

"I don't care, why can't I help out!" Rieka grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on, I'm helpful!" Her lower lip quivered with sadness and Miharu smiled.

"Come on Michiyo, be nice to your sister!" Her eyes were shining, "Sure you can help out." She directed towards Rieka.

"Fine, but you won't get an outfit." Michiyo stuck out her tongue and ran ahead of the other 2 girls.

"Yeah!" Rieka cheered and ran faster. "I rock!" She jumped up in the air and her skirt fluttered around her as she landed back on the ground. "Wow, this place is amazing! Eeeeaaaaaaahhhh!" She gazed in awe at Cafe Mew Mew.

"Hehe, yeah, it is pretty cool huh?" Miharu said with a grin. Then she elbowed Rieka in the ribs, "Wait till' you meet Shirogane. He's cute. Your sister li-"

"Hey" Michiyo screamed. "Stop lying!" Her twin giggled and walked up to the door.

"Ahhhhh..." Rieka sighed, then sniffed a few times. "It smells so good!" She easily pushed open the door and rushed in. "Where's this so-called-cute Shir-" Michiyo slammed her hand on Rieka's mouth.

"Shut Up!" She hissed in the girl's ear. "Don't say another word about him."

"Okey doke sis." Rieka giggled. "I'm silent as a mouse." She drew her fingers across her lips as if to zip it shut.

"Mice are loud, obnoxious creatures." Michiyo said flatly. "Your right, you're just like them."

Rieka had her tongue out and pointing in her beloved sister's direction when they heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Hello, young Miss, who might you be?" Keiichiro said cheerfully.

"I'm Rieka, sir. Are you Shirogane?" She said with a large smile. Her eyes were as cheerful as his, she held out her hand.

He shook it. "No, I'm not, he is upstairs at the moment." His gaze fixed to Miharu and Michiyo. "You two ladies are late, go get changed, and Michiyo?

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is this your twin?" His smile faded slightly. "Why is she here?"

"Umm...My mom said she had to come with me today. Is it alright if she helped a bit?" Her eyes begged him to say no, but instead he nodded.

"We can always use help!" He said with a smile his eyes cast over her outfit, "I'm afraid we don't have any more out-" his eyes stopped at her shoulder. There was a slight little mark on it, which caused him to stop mid-sentence. "There is a-" He quickly departed towards the stairs.

"What's he talking about? What's the matter with me?" Rieka said in a weird voice, causing Michiyo to turn around and stare. Her eyes met Rieka's shoulder and she froze.

"Rieka..." She whispered in amazement. "You're a-" She heard a door slam upstairs and 4 running feet coming down the stairs.

"Miss Rieka!" Keiichiro said in excitement. "You're shoulder, show us your shoulder."

She turned an inch so the mark was visible. "What's the matter with me? I saw this a while ago, and, and, and I don't know what it is!" She stumbled on her words, confusion was overwhelming her.

Shirogane smiled at her. "Its ok, your safe, nothings wrong. You were chosen, you're a Mew Mew.

---

The Mew Mew's surrounded Rieka. "Wow, 3 new friends in only a few days!" Pudding chirped. "You're pretty!" She reached out to poke her, as if she wasn't real and she was going to disappear.

Zakuro just nodded with a very small smile. Everyone was eager to see her in action. "So you're really Michiyo's twin, you don't look like her. I guess you aren't identical."

Rieka smiled at that fact. She and Michiyo were so alike in personality, but so incredibly different in appearance. She had short, curly dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, while her twin, Michiyo, had long, smooth, straight, extremely light blonde hair, as if it were white, and two different colored eyes, one light aqua, and the other a silver color.

"What animal are you?" Lettuce asked with a happy grin. "I bet it's going to be cute! What color are you?"

"Ummm, errrr, ehhhh, help!" She whimpered to Miharu. She had tried to answer every question, but the questions were getting harder, and finally impossible to answer. "I really don't know about any of this!" She slumped in her chair.

"It's okay, I'll handle it." Miharu smiled, then turned to everyone. "Please, everyone, she doesn't know much now, but in time we will learn more."

This quitted them, but Pudding demanded a few answers before leaving to finish cleaning up.

"Wow, today was long...I'm still not sure about this whole Mew Mew thing. Why didn't you ever tell me!?" Rieka glared at Miharu and Michiyo. "I can't believe you two..." She started crying.

Miharu stared at her in confusion as Rieka ran from them, into the sunset, and continued to cry

---

'I'll show them,' Rieka thought, 'They think they can go without me getting angry at them for not telling me the truth...They are insane!' Tears blinded her eyes, and she bumped into a figure in front of her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" An odd green teenager eyes met her's. "It's okay." He took her hand. "What happened?"

"Who are you, more importantly, what are you?" She cried, and pulled out her pendent. "Mew Mew Chocolate Me-" He grabbed her other hand.

"No need for that, I just want to help you." His eyes were soft and kind. He smiled at her...making her feel suddenly safe.

"O-O-Okay," She said, "but tell me more."

Kisshu heard footsteps approaching them, so he hurried on with a soothing voice, "I've been like you before, betrayed, and alone, but I won back everything with my friends. I can help you get revenge upon your friends, just come with me and I'll make you all better." He smiled as she nodded.

Seconds before he offered helping, Michiyo and Miharu came into view and heard everything. "Rieka!" Michiyo shrieked, and caused her to glance at her twin before being teleported.

"No." Miharu whispered. "...She's gone." Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"Why me!" Michiyo cried out as the sky grew darker. Clouds rolled in and it grew darker still. Rain started to fall, so they took off towards Michiyo's House, which was closer than Miharu's. "I lost her to Kishu..." She ran faster and harder.

"It's not your fault! He tricked her..." Miharu caught up with her. She frowned as lighting bolted down from the sky. "Nasty weather, eh?" She pulled her jacket tighter around her skinny waist.

"No, she was mad at me for not telling her about me being a Mew Mew. I wish I'd told her!" Michiyo stopped in front of her house. "Come on, let's get inside." She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door.

The two stepped into the house and took off their coats. "You're...wrong, he told her lies, he wasn't betrayed, he betrayed someone, and then he just joined his friends again after a while. He's a liar, you can only blame him, not yourself." Miharu gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Besides, she'll most likely run away from him, right?"

"I...don't know." Michiyo moaned. "She's gone, we are like one and when we are apart, we get upset and long to be side by side, going through life!" She threw her jacket to the floor and stumbled into the kitchen. "Want a snack?" Her eyes fell on a box of Cheese Nips, and she popped it open. "Here."

They sat munching for a minute, and then the rain stopped, and the thunder was no longer booming throughout the empty sky. "I better head home...before the storm starts again, as it might." Miharu waved. "I'll come early tomorrow so we can start looking for Rieka, seeing as Kishu will most likely use her against us." She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door, "Take care Michiyo, and please watch out for any danger." Her hand reached the knob, and she turned it. "Bye." She said one last time, before walking out back into the world.

---

Rieka sat nervously on the ground. 'I'm in a different world...I'm in a different galaxy...I'm-' Footsteps broke her thoughts, and she looked up, only to see Kishu, with his friends Pai and Taruto. She didn't like Taruto, or Pai, they didn't have the same empathy like Kishu at first. In this world, she felt a bit uneasy at first. Kishu had told her it was because they didn't have as much oxygen, but she didn't believe it. 'I can't believe I betrayed my friends, and my sister, who is my best friend in the world. Why couldn't I just have rejected him, transformed, and beaten him up, then my friends would have celebrated my first victory...instead I accepted, even as Michiyo tried to stop me. I wish I hadn't made this mist-' A voice broke her thoughts this time.

"Why are you so deep in thought?" Taruto said with a straight face, then smiled, "Planning revenge on your friends?" He laughed.

"Kishu, I don't think I want reve-" She started softly.

"Yes you do, so don't go back into your little thinking modes, ok?" Kishu said with a slight frown. He started to watch her, but then walked away.

She stayed silent, trying to go deep in her head, waiting for an answer to save her from hurting her friends, and her sister, even more. 'Oh, Michiyo, I wish you could hear me, and maybe even come save me...But come to think of it...I don't deserve to be saved. I want to see my sister one last time, but not to hurt her. Oh, please any answer, come on!' "Kishu..." she muttered, and then felt her eyes drooping, and she fell fast asleep.

---

At the Cafe, it was still closed, even if they were supposed to open it an hour ago. "There has been a Mew Mew transformation near here, go see to it!" Shirogane called out to them all, "This is an emergency! We have caught a signal that Mew Chocolate has transformed!"

Everyone gasped and then started running out the door. They all arrived in time to see Rieka using her sledgehammer to smash the ground, sending people scattering, and screaming.

"Rieka! STOP!" Michiyo screamed, afraid she might have to...use her Candy Daggers. Tears streaked her face, and everyone was glancing nervously, looking back and forth from the two sisters, wanting to see what happens next. "I'm-I'm...sorry." Michiyo buried her face in her hands.

Rieka had tears of her own, falling from her sad eyes. Her Sledge Hammer didn't drop though, she raised it above her head, with anger flowing through her, and she started to bring the hammer down.

The Mew Mews flinched, but then looked up when they weren't squished. Rieka swung her hammer around and smashed into Kishu's arm.

"WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!" Kisshu screamed at the top of his lungs. "We are here to get revenge, not to beat me up! I'm out of here." He tried teleporting when he heard an angry, mad voice from behind him.

"Not so fast Kishu, Ribbon Candy SLASH!" Michiyo called. Kisshu got the main blow, but he teleported out before he got the last blast of it.

"Michiyo, I'm so sorr-" Rieka started, but just buried her face into Michiyo's shoulder. Sobs flew from her mouth, but were soothed by her sister's words of encouragement.

"It's okay, I forgive you, I was so worried about you, oh, Rieka!" Michiyo cried into Rieka's shoulder too. "I'm so glad your back!"

---

"I am sorry. So, so sorry. I didn't mean it, Kishu tricked me, and he made me believe I was safe with him, but the only way to feel better was to get revenge upon you all. The truth is... that during my time in the different dimension... I was falling deeply ill. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I was falling too deep in thought, I was asleep 60 of the time I spent there, plus I felt incomplete. I think it's because my sister and me share something...a power." Rieka finished. The Mew Mew crew were gathered in the dining room, and they had all finished the chores for today.

"Welcome back LITTLE sis." Michiyo gave her a happy pat on the back. "No amount of running away and joining the aliens can change that fact.

Rieka responded by sticking out her tough and saying "Well, if you insist on making me be younger, then I'll just act annoying!" She laughed and hugged her sister. "I feel so much better about myself now."

"We are glad you came back to us Rieka." Miharu said while giving her a happy hug.

"But I have one quick question." Lettuce said softly. She stood up. "If I understand right, you had an odd mood swing and you ran away from your friends. Why did you run away if you feel at peace when with your sister?"

Her question silenced the group for a moment as Rieka pondered the perfect answer.

"Well..." She started slowly, not wanting to mess up and have her friends not understand. "I feel at perfect harmony with her, the balance is very important. Kinda like the Yin-Yang symbol. We are very different, but together with fit perfectly. When there is a disruption, such as feeling like the other half of you has betrayed you, like lying, then I have a large disruption inside of me, causing a mood swing in this case." She fiddled with her bracelet.

"That's amazing." Shirogane gave off a small smile to the group of girls. "Now, you should all be going, the sun is setting."

---

Miharu and Michiyo stayed behind as the other Mew Mews left. "What are you doing?" Michiyo hissed at her friend.

"Using the bathroom real quick, something the matter with that?" Miharu smirked at her in a not-so-innocent way. "You can leave though."

"I'll wait outside." Michiyo flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine by me..." the mischievous friend called after her and walked towards the hall.

---

I wonder where HE is right now... Miharu was wandering the halls of Cafe Mew Mew. The last few days she had been admiring a special someone. He was tall, light, and handsome. She couldn't confess to anyone because the secret would never stay safe. He is smart and cool, and I think he thinks I'm cool! She fiddled with her hair as she climbed a tall staircase. According to MY information, he lives up here in some tiny room... She stood up tall and knocked on the first few doors until she heard someone come to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Shirogane said in a dull voice. "Oh, Miharu, why are you still here? I told you all to leave an hour ago." He loomed over and his shaggy blond bangs hung in his eyes, making her heart melt on the spot.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to..." She punched herself on the inside... I'm insane, he doesn't like me, he'll say no and think I'm a creep... She tried smiling and said, " Would you like to go out to this really nice, new fast food place across town?" She bit her lip as he stared at her.

"Um...I am really busy right now Miharu...Maybe another time" He turned to leave but caught her eyes. They were filling up with tears, embarrassment, sorrow, and depression, so he sighed and countered back. "Ok Miharu, you win. How does Friday sound?"

---

Miharu skipped out of Cafe Mew Mew and Michiyo was slightly amused, "Was your bathroom break that good?" She smirked.

Miharu giggled and calmed down, "I guess..." She slowly turned around and walked cheerfully home.

---

Its finally Friday! Miharu sat on her bed, fixing a white clip in her smooth blue hair. She was wearing a cool light blue mini shirt with tight flared jeans. Her hair was in a simple up-do, and she wore pale green nail polish. Tonight I have a date! She stood up, grabbed her purse and went over her plans. "Dinner, then-" Her muttering was interrupted by her mother, who was examining her daughter's outfit.

"Honey, why don't you put on a full shirt?" She frowned.

"Mom..." Miharu rolled her eyes and walked past her towards the mirror. "Perfect." Miharu whispered as she adjusted her necklace.

"Have a nice time Honey!" Her mom called as she left the room and exited out the front door.

Miharu walked outside and felt a cool breeze brush her blue curls to the side. There was a full moon tonight, and it made her feel so whole. "Perfect indeed!" She jumped in the air and seemed to almost float in the air for moments, as if she was swimming in water. Then she fell gracefully down and ran down the street to 'Belle Burger Hut,' the coolest place downtown.

"You made it!" She laughed as she approached Shirogane. "You look great!" She smiled and took his arm. "Shall we?"

She didn't notice but he had an uncofortable expression on as she lead him in and sat him in the back. "So, um, How are you?" He asked her.

"Wonderful..." She said gazing into his eyes. "How about you?"

"Ok, I guess." He examined the table. "Um, Miharu?"

"Yes?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Why did you ask me here?" He couldn't meet her eyes. He fiddled with his fork.

"Well..." She started but was interrupted by the waiter asking what they wanted to drink. "A Dr. Pepper please!" Miharu said in a happy voice.

"And you sir?" The tall guy said in a bored tone.

"Um...A water please." Shirogane focused on the pattern of the table really hard.

"I'll be right back with those for you two" The waiter said as he departed. Miharu gazed at him.

"Now, where were we?" She said happily.

"Well, I asked why you asked me here..." he said softly, now focusing on his fork.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She giggled and leaned over, placing her lips on his ever so gently.

"Wait a second." He said quickly pulling away.

"What?" Miharu pouted.

He turned his eyes away. "I don't like you in that way Miharu. Plus I'm your boss. I came as a friend, but apparently that's not good enough for you. I'm sorry, I like someone else." He stood up and walked away.

"Here you go Miss, what would you like for dinner?" The waiter was back with the drinks.

Tears were in her eyes as she tore out of the booth. "MISS! Aren't you going to pay?" The guy called after her, knowing that he wasn't going to see her again.

--------------------------

How was the first Chapter? I hope you all liked it, and there will be more coming soon, remember that! Oh, and Review please!!!!!!!!

?Epicmuse?Airila? 


End file.
